


Daffodils

by abbyepple



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Hurt Louis, Hurt/Comfort, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Musicals, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyepple/pseuds/abbyepple
Summary: Summary- The one where Louis is a drama teacher whose favorite flower is the daffodil and Harry is a very gay music teacher whose school has to merge with Louis’ in order to put on a production.orA high school au where Harry and Louis are performing arts teachers at different schools that have to combine musicals in order to fit the budget. But, when feelings get involved just as the show is about to close, is anything going to change or will the two of them just go back to the way they were before musical season started?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Daffodils

Most teachers are boring old farts, and Louis would know, he’s suffered with them his whole life. His teachers in high school were nothing short of homophobic douchebags, and most of his colleagues fit that description better than Louis would like to admit. Ever since he was 14, Louis had decided that he was going to be the best teacher ever and make every single one of his students feel wanted and loved. Because being called a fag when you walk into math class every day becomes a little degrading, Louis would know. Looking back on it, Louis has become grateful for his homophobic peers because if it weren’t for them, he would have never met Mrs. Anderson. Mrs. Anderson was probably the only teacher in his whole high school who didn't think being gay would send you straight to hell. The first time they met, Louis had been crumpled into as small of a ball as a human can possibly be in the middle of the hallway with bruises all over his face and the words 'fag' and 'gay' carelessly scribbled across him arms in sharpie. Mrs. Anderson took him under her wing immediately, and gave him the little bit of protection he so desperately needed in that school. She was probably the most cheerful person Louis had ever, and will ever, meet. She kept a vase of daffodils (her favorite flower, which she let anyone within a 10-foot radius of her WELL aware of) on her desk at all times, and made sure there was never a dead flower in the bunch. She wore green in every outfit without fail, and had thick pink glasses that made her eyes look much larger than they were in reality. Mrs. Anderson always made sure students followed lessons, and took care of her students both inside and outside of the classroom. 

Befriending Mrs. Anderson meant that anytime he was around her, Louis was safe. Safe from bullies, and rude teachers, safe from punches and sharpied insults on his arms. So, naturally, Louis began to take as many of Mrs. Anderson's classes as he possibly could. And while at first Louis just wanted to be safe, eventually he began to enjoy what he was doing in Mrs. Anderson's classroom. Over time, theatre became his thing, the only reason he stayed in school through senior year and the only thing he wanted to spend the rest of his life doing. With Mrs. Anderson’s help, Louis got into the theater program at Yale, the first person from his school to attend an ivy league college, ever. Then, right after graduating from high school, Mrs. Anderson was diagnosed with lung cancer. While she was in the hospital, Louis was determined to make her as happy as she made other people feel. Even though she was dying. Every single day, Louis would bring a new daffodil to Mrs. Anderson. And every day, she would ask for a cup of water, and put the flower in the cup to keep it alive. By the time she passed, there were over 160 cups with daffodils in them lying spread about her hospital room at varying ranges of sustenance. On the last day, Louis walked into an empty room with no daffodils. And then he went bike and cried. A lot. And after he had cried up all of his tears he took a daffodil and pressed the fragile flower in between his old high school scripts, to keep forever. He dedicated everything to Mrs. Anderson, his first role in a college musical, the beginning, and end, of all 4 years at Yale, his last role in a college musical, his graduation, his first teaching job, the list goes on. To summarize, Louis wants to be Mrs. Anderson for one of his students one day.

**Author's Note:**

> hey mamas;)  
> my name is abby, obviously, and i would change it but i dont feel like waiting for a new acc so irdk.. ANYwho this is just a cute little prologue/preview for a fic i'm writing. this part is short on purpose, i pinky promise the actual chapters are going to be longer. also, lmk what y'all think asf and follow my twitter @/snvlarrie for updates on when i'll be posting if you care?? alrighty, adios mamas<3


End file.
